


uses for thor's nice arms or; what melinda may dreams about when no one is looking

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	uses for thor's nice arms or; what melinda may dreams about when no one is looking

She said once that she admired his arms.

What she didn’t say was that almost every day, Melinda would envision those strong arms wrapped snug around her middle, arching her body in place as he stole orgasms from her pussy lips with rough swipes of his long, powerful tongue.

Those same arms housed sturdy fingers that would thrust inside her, and then with a mischievous look, Thor would lick them clean one by one. Impatient even in her dreams, Melinda would snatch the offending hand within her own and run her tongue along the thick, calloused skin of Thor’s fingers. She would breathe in and inhale the scent of her own arousal meshed with the masculine scent of Thor, woodsy and luxurious all in one. 

Her very own man from the clouds.

As Melinda shuddered around Thor’s hard cock, his arms would come around her again, and she would sink into the warmth of his embrace with a smile.

She always awoke with a faint smile on her lips.

Melinda would die before she made the extent of her sexual feelings toward the Avenger God known. She could never tell a soul that she dreamt often of being Thor’s little spoon.


End file.
